Shugo Patissiere!
by Nadeshiko0528
Summary: St. Marie Academy, high school division had four transfer students. But there is something wrong about them. One day they made a girl cry and took her hope in being a patissiere. Her egg turned to an X egg. Because of the sudden turn of events, Amu and the gang was constrained to transfer to St. Marie Academy. An IchigoxKashino and IkutoxAmu story!


_Chapter 1: Darkness in Summer?!_

**~ St. Marie Academy~**

In the high school division, the teacher introduced four transfer students.

Girl 1: _" My name is Madeleine Hiroyuki, Please take care of me."_

Girl 2: _"The name is Yume Fujisaki, it is a pleasure to meet you all."_

Boy 1: _"My name is Daichi Endo. I am the son of Hajime Endo, the president of Ace Entertainment. Please treat me well."_

Boy 2: _"I am John Smith. I'm from America so I'm not fluent in speaking Japanese. I hope you could teach me... Hajemimashita"_

Tennouji had a bad feeling about the four students. But what can she do? The four were grouped with Marie. Their grades was top notch from their old school.

Marie: _"Hello, my name is Marie Tennouji. I hope you do a good job."_

Madeleine: _"You don't need to worry, Tennouji. We will do a __**good**__ job."_

Marie: _"I like your confidence. I just hope that your confidence won't bring you down. We are here to make sweets and not bitterness. Just an advice from the school president."_

Madeleine: _"Tch! Just don't meddle with the __**things**__ we will do."_

'Things that they will do?' ,she thought. The four were getting in her nerves. She was sensing very evil vibrations from them.

While in the middle school division...

Kashino: _"A-MA-NO! What did you to our red velvet cake?!"_

Ichigo: _"It w-wasn't m-me... it was Hanabusa-kun..."_

Hanabusa: _"M-Me?! Ah... Yes Kashino, it was me..." _then flips his hair.

Kashino: _"That's impossible! Hanabusa won't do anything dumb!"_

Andou: _"It was me! Right, Caramel?"_

Caramel:_ "No! * sob* Ando is innocent~desu! *sob*"_

Kashino:_ "A-MA-NO!"_

Ameya-sensei: _"What's wrong?! *sees the cake* Oh my! Group A, minus 10 points!"_

Chocolat: _"Ichigo! Just go to the corner and regret everything that you've done~desu wa!"_

Vanilla: _"That's just mean, Chocolat!"_

Ichigo: _"Fine... I'll regret everything..."_

Cafe: _"You don't need to do it, Ichigo-chan..."_

Kashino and Chocolat: _"SHE DESERVES IT (~desu wa)!"_

Andou and Hanabusa: _"Such noise..."_

**~Hinamori Residence~**

In the Hinamori residence...

Amu: _"Yay! It's finally summer!"_

Ran: _"That means more homework!"_

Amu: _"I know that! You don't have to rub it in!"_

Miki:_ "I think you need to do those homework before you find yourself doing it all in the last minute. Like what happened last summer..."_

Amu:_ "It's so hot today! I wonder if there's some iced tea in the refrigerator..."_

Miki:_ "She is totally ignoring me..."_

Su: _"Amu-chan, here I made my own iced tea!"_

Amu:_ "Thanks! Su you are the best!" _drinks the iced tea.

Su: _"So, how does it taste?"_

Amu: _"*Puke* What is this?! It taste disgusting! What kind of tea is this?!"_

Su: _"U-ummm... It's ginger tea..."_

Amu: _"What! I think i'm gonna die..."_

Ran and Su: _"Amu-chan! Stay with us!"_

Miki: _"Such noise..."_

_The next day..._

**~St. Marie Academy~**

In just a short time, the four students were amazingly popular in the middle school division. Even Ichigo, Hanabusa, Kashino, and Andou know them.

Rumi: _"Ichigo! Let's go visit the high school division! John-senpai is so cute!"_

Ichigo: _"No thanks... I'm busy learning how to make a perfect red velvet cake..."_

Rumi: _"What?! Today is Saturday..."_

Ichigo: _"I know... but I have regreted everything..."_

Rumi: _"What did you regret?"_

Ichigo: _"Just go see John-senpai... I must suffer alone..."_

Rumi: _"Ichigo-chan... OK! BYE! SEE YOU LATER!"_

Vanilla: _"I thought Rumi-chan will stay here with you... I guess John-senpai is more important to her..."_

Ichigo: _"But Rumi-chan has a boyfriend right? And she was never fond of boys..."_

Vanilla: _"Feels like something is wrong.."_

In the high school division...

Madeleine: _"Why is it so noisy here..."_

Minami (student in St. Marie): _"Madeleine-sama! I am your fan! Please teach me!"_

Madeleine: _"Oh really? Then what do you want to learn?"_

Minami: _"Madeleines!"_

Madeleine: _"Ok then! Let's do it! But first... would you ask your little friends to go? Because I can't work in such a noisy place..."_

Minami: _"Roger! Everyone! Ameya-sensei is here!"_

Everyone: _"Oh no!"_

Everyone left right away!

Madeleine: _"Ok! So let's get started!"_

Minami: _"Madeleine-sama, you really are nice!"_

Madeleine: _"Right...hmmm"_

Minami: _"So, what should we do first?"_

Madeleine: _"Preheat the oven to 375 degrees F .The butter and flour 12 (3 inch) madeleine molds. Then set it aside."_

Madeleine: _"Melt butter and let cool to room temperature."_

After a few hours...

Minami: _"It's done! Let me just put it in the table..." _Minami tripped over Madeleine's feet. The madeleines were ruined as simple as that.

Minami: _"Ouch that hurts..."_

Madeleine: _"What were you doing!? You tripped? A patissiere must not fall when holding a cake! You study here but you don't know the rules?! YOU ARE SUCH A FAILURE!"_

Minami: _"I'm so sorry... please forgive me..."_

Madeleine: _"NEVER! __**YOU FAIL AS A PATISSIERE! **__YOU WILL NEVER ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM!"_

Minami runs as she was scolded by her idol, Madeleine. Madeleine has an angelic face with golden hair and blue eyes. But when she scolded Minami, her hair turned black and her face became like a demon. It was like... her **character changed.**

In the garden of St. Marie Academy...

Minami: _"I knew it! I will never be a patissiere. I should've never listened to Ichigo and just went home... __**I AM SUCH A FAILURE!**__"_

Minami's face turned dull and an x egg came out of her chest. The x egg flew away leaving Minami seating in the corner.

As Ichigo finished making her red velvet cake, she went to the garden...

Ichigo: _"YAY! I finally finished make my red velvet cake! I feel so refreshed... Lalalalalalalalala..."_

Ichigo sees Minami...

Ichigo: _"Minami-chan? Why are you here? Taking a breather?"_

Minami: _"I'M SUCH A FAILURE! SUCH A FAILURE!"_

Ichigo: _"You are not! You are a great patissiere!"_

Minami looks at Ichigo...stood up...held Ichigo's arm...and pushed her to the wall.

Ichigo: _"Minami-chan...*faints*"_

**~Hotori Residence~**

Tadase: _"I feel... an X EGG!"_

Kiseki: _" I feel it too! Let's go tell the others!"_

Tadase: _"*nods* Mm!"_

**~ Seiyo Academy~**

Amu: _"Tadase-kun, are you sure it's here?"_

Tadase: _"I'm sure!"_

Nagihiko: _"Let's go transform!"_

Everyone: _"Atashi/Boku no kokoro...UNROKKU! (My heart...Unlock!)"_

Rima: _"Character Transformation...Clown Drop!"_

Nagihiko: _"Character Transformation...Beat Jumper!"_

Kukai: _"Character Transformation...Sky Jack!"_

Yaya: "_Character Transformation...Dear Baby!"_

Kairi: _"Character Transformation...Samurai Soul!"_

Tadase: "_Character Transformation...Platinum Royale!"_

Amu: _"Character Transformation...Amulet Spade!"_

Finally, they all transformed...

The X egg now appeared and hatched. A small, black chibi with a big "X" on its head appeared from the egg. It began shouting," I'M SUCH A FAILURE! SUCH A FAILURE!"

X character: _"I'm such a failure! I will never be a patissiere!"_

Amu: _"Are you really that dumb?! You're giving up already?!"_

X character: _"WHAT?! How dare you! Take this!"_

It released black madeleines from its whisk wand.

Amu dodged... but the others didn't. They were all fat and kept eating madeleines.

Amu: _"Did you even think that giving up is the one that will make you a failure?!"_

X character: _"No...I didn't think about that..."_

Ran: "_It's your chance, Amu-chan!"_

Amu: _"Colorful...Canvas!"_

Amu used her big paintbrush and released a very colorful paint on the X character. The X character now returned to its egg.

Amu: _"Negative heart...Lock on! Open Heart!"_

The X egg became a cute,white egg with angel wings as its design. It opened and a character appeared inside the egg.

Mimi (Minami's guardian character): _"Thank you Amu-chan... Minami still has a heart of a child so she was easily influenced. Please Amu-chan...help the others too. Let them get away to the Four Students. They make X eggs from other peoples heart. Please... help them..."_

Mimi returned to her egg and whispered, "_Follow me..."_

The Guardians followed the egg leading them to St. Marie Academy...

**~St. Marie Academy~**

While on the high school division...

Madeleine: _"Looks like the egg of Minami wasn't the Embryo..."_

Yume: _"Poor girl... she lost her egg..."_

John: _"But it's our work...To find the __**Embryo**__!"_

Daichi: _"I agree with you. It's for my father...that's why we are here..."_

Madeleine: _"We have only just begun..."_

**To be continued...**

**_Next on Chapter 2:_**

_~Seiyo Academy~_

_We have a new set of transfer students!_

_Amu: "Yo! The name is Amu Hinamori!"_

_Tadase: "M-my name is Tadase Hotori... I am p-pleased to meet you!"_

_...and the others... _

_~Ikuto appearance!~_

_Ikuto: "Amu transferred schools? Where?!"_

_~Middle school division~_

_Ichigo: "That's a lot of new students..."_

_Kashino: "I guess being a patissiere is popular nowadays.."_

_~High school division~_

_Madeleine: "Looks like competition came in here... "_

_John: "The rumored Hinamori Amu. The one who brought down Easter..."_

_Daichi: "I will never let that girl ruin the Ace Entertainment!"_


End file.
